Meeting Jane
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: Sirius has met someone more wild than him. Eventually, though, the two of them settle down and decide to have kids. There's just one little problem...
1. Chapter 1

_True love never dies; it only gets stronger with time._

THE DAY I MET JANE:

The day I met Jane was an… interesting day. It was the first Thursday at Hogwarts. We had a flying lesson. Madam Hooch had to leave for a second because Slughorn had to ask her something. Jane and her friends Lily, Karen, Grace, Darcy and her twin sister Caroline all whispered something to each other. Jane mounted her broom and flew right to the Quiditch arena. When Madam Hooch came back, Jane responded with a simple "I saw the Snitch in the distance. I guess it got let out". She then held out her hand and gave Madam Hooch the Snitch. She didn't get detention. But let's tell a more detailed version of the story, shall we?

I woke up in my room, the room I shared with James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. My best mates. We all went to breakfast Thursday morning, not expecting anything different. While we ate, Jane and her friends skipped into the Great Hall. Jane happily came into the common room, with her curly blonde hair swinging as she walked. Her big dark blue eyes glittered, looking at her friends. They took their seats a few feet away from us, as usual. As I did my four days at Hogwarts, I stared at her during breakfast and in every class we had together.

One day at dinner Jane pulled a fantastic prank, all by herself. She charmed the ceiling so that the sky was green, the stars were blue, and the clouds were pink. No one knew who did it, but I saw her cast the spell. Her and her friends had a laughing fit and were having trouble breathing they were laughing so hard. Dumbledore never found out who did it, but he left the ceiling like that for three days. Anyway, back to the point.

We sat next to each other in potions, her worst class. She would always get pissed off at her work and think she was a terrible witch. On Thursday she asked me for help on her potion. She ended up doing quite well with my help. She thanked me and said that if I didn't help her, things could've gotten ugly. She put her hand on mine and told me I was brilliant.

"Sirius, you don't understand how much you helped me. I… I get a little crazy sometimes." She laughed at herself, "I may need a little more help for… well for awhile. I just hope you can put up with me." I felt myself blush

"It's nothing, Jane." She moved her hand to my shoulder

"Oh you're so sweet!" she turned back to her potion. My heartbeat was dangerously high, I thought she could hear. The bell rang and she skipped off with Lily, Darcy, and Karen to meet her other friends. Her and her friends all got to flying lessons, they all stood in a circle, laughing and talking. A Slytherin boy walked up to them.

"Well, look at the Mudbloods." He and his friends laughed, "So clueless of the Wizarding world." Reason he said that is because almost everyone in her group was Muggle born, except for the twins Caroline and Darcy. Jane went up to the boy and glared at him

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about." She hissed, "For one, that's not a nice thing to say about people, especially when their _right_ _there_. Two, how would you feel if I called you something that mean? And three, not all us is are Muggle born. I'm not, and neither is Darcy or Caroline. And you know what, I'd rather be Muggle born than a mean person like you." He cocked an eyebrow and smirked

"You know what you're going to be?" she crossed her arms a gave him a look that meant _try me_, "A Blood-traitor." She gasped

"You're gunna be sorry!" she put her hands on his chest and shoved him on the floor. That's when she mounted her broom and took off. In the air she cast the _Expeliarmus_ curse on the kid and flew to the Quiditch arena

Second year and third year were remarkably similar to the first year. Jane was beautiful and perfect and completely insane in the most amazing way. In fourth year I was still helping her in Potions. On the first day of school we were in the library late at night, studying. I saw a bruise on her hairline, on her arm, and down her neck. I asked her about it. She looked at me with wide eyes, for the first time, she had no smile.

"It… it's nothing." She said quickly. She pulled the collar of her shirt up, trying to cover the bruises, "So then adding the Dragon heart you…" she looked up at me for an answer to her question. But I didn't give it to her

"Jane, what happened to you?" she sniffled and wiped away a tear. Her breathing started to get louder and faster, tears fell more rapidly. I went to the other side of the table and sat next to her, "Jane? What happened?"

"I may seem like I have a perfect life, right?" she sobbed, choking on tears, "Well I don't. I hate the summertime. No one in my family thinks I'm good enough!" she looked at me, with tear streaked cheeks and sad eyes, "Look, you couldn't understand, I don't expect you to. So just… drop it." I put an arm around her, "That's not dropping it, Sirius." She said laughing

"Look, Jane, I that you don't think I get it, but I do." She looked at me, "Alright, I'm going to tell you something I've only told three people." I tied my hair up and pulled down the collar of my shirt. Bruises and scars covered my neck. She looked at me, tears slowing down. "So yeah, I know how it feels. No offense, but probably worse than you." I covered my neck again, "My family is strictly Slytherin and Pureblood, completely against everything else. If I spend a day in public my mother tells me I smell like Muggle and, well… you know…" I kissed her on the cheek, "And you are good enough."

"Wow, Sirius… I had no I idea." She whispered, "Thank you so much." She rested her head on my shoulder

A week later I was in the library alone, looking through some old books about age old murder stories. Jane came in and sat down at the table across from me. She took a book out of her bag and opened it. She turned to a page she had bookmarked. She started reading it for a couple of minutes, without saying a word. She eventually looked up at me.

"How long has it been going on?" she asked

"What?"

"Your parents. If you don't want to answer me, you don't have to I just… wanted to know…" she looked down guiltily

"Nine." She looked up, "Nine years." She widened her eyes

"You were five?" she screeched quietly, I nodded

"That was when I started to have some individuality." I said. She snickered but went wide eyes

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't laugh. But the way you said it…" she smiled, "Anyway, I was… I was seven."

"You were a little girl!" she smiled

"You were younger than me, Sirius." She blushed, "I guess that's why I'm so crazy."

"You're not crazy, Jane." She put her bag on the table, opened it, and pushed it towards me. I pulled out the first thing in there. It was one of her white, button down shirts. I un folded it, written in big black letters was _Crazy Jane_. "Oh, well… that's just one person."

"The whole bag's full of that kind of stuff. I was on my way to dump it in the Black Lake." She took out a months worth of parchment, "Here, read these."

The pack of parchment was several class notes and homework's with messages scribbled on them. _Freakazoid, slut, whore, pregnant Jane, psychopath, bitch, dumbass_. I looked at her. She had her head down, looking at her lap. I put everything back in the bag and placed it on the floor. I put my hands on hers.

"Don't listen to anyone, Jane. You're an amazing person." She smiled at me, she rubbed her thumb on my hand, "And you're _not_ crazy!"

"Thanks Sirius. You're really nice to me. I feel better."

Not long afterwards in Defense Against the Dark Arts class we were doing an activity that involved Boggarts. We were learning how to protect ourselves from them. When it was Jane's turn, Lily, Darcy, and Grace had to push her. the Boggart took one look at her at turned into two adults, a man and a woman, three boys, and two girls. All with blonde hair and blue eyes. They walked towards her, the woman got right up to Jane's face.

"You worthless little bitch!" she spat in her face. The woman took Jane's wand and threw it on the floor. Jane looked at me and back at what I gathered was her mother. She took a deep breath and glared back at her mother

"You're the worthless bitch." She pushed her mother to the floor and got her wand. She pointed it at her mother. She looked at me again, I slightly shrugged. She whispered something and a green light shot from her wand. All seven people burst in flames and fell in ashes, "Sorry Professor, I killed the Boggart."

"That's ok, um… class is let out early." He rushed to his office and everyone rushed out the room. Jane stood in the same spot, stone cold. I walked over to her; she stared at the spot where the blonde woman erupted in flames. A tear fell down her face

"Jane, was that your family?" she burst into tears and crumbled in my arms. She was crying so hard, she fell on the floor; I sat down next to her. I pulled her into my lap, "It's ok, Jane." A couple minutes later, when she could stand and talk again, she straightened herself out and kissed me on the cheek

"You're the most amazing person, I've ever met, Sirius. Oh shit, I gotta go." She ran out the door, leaving me alone

"Shit she's perfect." I muttered to myself

Now I didn't know it at the time, but some of what people said about her being a part girl was true. I just didn't know it. about a month later I would find her passed out somewhere on the castle grounds, holing a red plastic cup. Every time, I picked her up and carried her to the common room, laid her on the couch, and draped a blanket over her.

I guess all the abuse from her parents was really getting to her, but I had no clue why. At least I didn't until January. I found a letter tucked under her bed when I was putting her into bed, someone was already sleeping on the couch. The letter was from her family. I opened it after making sure she was really asleep, and then read it.

_Jane,_

_We got your Christmas presents. Gee, they were so useful. Like we need more books. Maybe you should be more considerate when buying something for the people that raised you against their will. Thank Merlin you stayed at school for Christmas because you'd probably have one of your fits when you saw us burning the books. Anyway, thanks for the "thought" I guess._

_Margret Foster_

The wrinkles and tear spots all over the page told me she had read it more than once. I put the letter in my pocket and walked out. She didn't need to be holding on to things like that. When I got to my room I lit the corner on fire and watched it burn, slowly. How could a mother talk to her child that way? Though I shouldn't be wondering. I've been through it all, all but the good.

I remember may 1st like it was yesterday. Jane and I were sitting in the library, working on Potions. Eventually I got on the same side of the table as her. I had my hand on the back of her seat and she was leaning against me. I took a deep breath and sat up a little.

"Hey, uh, Jane?" she looked up at me, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" she asked smiling

"Would you, maybe, I don't know…" I looked down, "Wanna go on a date with me?" she looked at me with wide eyes. She smiled widely and giggled

"Yeah, sure." She said quietly and giggly, "When?"

"Now." I took her hand and dragged her out of the library


	2. Chapter 2

The following years after Hogwarts, Jane and I got married. It was hard to, considering that she was sort of a party girl once we graduated. A couple times she did or almost got drugged. But she turned out to be ok. After we got married, she calmed down a bit more, but every once and awhile would go out. In 1981 we decided that we wanted to have kids. We were married for three years, we might as well.

"Jane, I'm home!" I said walking through the door on the 7th of May. We had bought a small a few miles away from Hogsmead. It was a two story house, if you count the attic as a story. There was a kitchen, a living room, an office, and two bedrooms. We had the table in the kitchen since there wasn't an extra room. The office was for Jane. She wanted to be a Herbologist, but for the time being, she was a curse breaker. So people would send her their cursed objects and pay her to fix them.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she called. I went into the small kitchen. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, as it had been for awhile. I kissed her on the cheek and held her shoulders, looking at what was on the stove.

"Whatcha making?" I asked

"It's what Muggle's call Pena Ala Vodka." She took a piece on a fork and held it up, "Try it." I took the fork and placed it in my mouth. She looked at me, eagerly, waiting for my response.

She had been sensitive about her cooking ever since my mother found out I got married and came over for a visit. She criticized everything about our lives, right down to the scar next to her eye which her parents left. It was the last time her parents had hit her. The day we got back from Hogwarts in seventh year, I went with her to her house. We started packing her things. Her parents called her down, so she went downstairs. When I made my way downstairs she was on the floor, forehead bleeding, and her father standing over her.

"Wow, Jane, this is really good." I kissed her and sat down. She got two bowls of Penne Ala Vodka together and sat down across from me. There was a loud crash from the front of the house. I stood up and started walking but Jane told me not to.

"Don't. It's not a break-in this time." I looked at her, "A cursed Bludger that won't stop rolling around on tables." I sat down across from her as she continued her story, "Figured I should lock it in the office while I figure out how to stop it."

"Good, you should relax." She had been a little stressed lately. Sometimes in the middle of the night I would wake up and she wasn't there. I would go into the kitchen and she'd be sitting at the table with her head in her hands. She almost choked on her food as she went wide eyed and jumped back

"Oh Merlin, I can't believe I forgot!" she laughed and pulled something out of her pocket. "I found a Muggle doctor that can make sure if we're ready to have kids." I took the pamphlet

"Oh yeah, I've heard of those, they're called a therapist, right?" she laughed and shook her head

"No sweetheart. Therapists are for emotional stuff. This is an actual doctor that can make sure everything is in place." She leaned over the table and pointed to a certain line, "Actually read it, Sirius."

"Oh, ok. When are we going?"

"Well I'm going tomorrow and you're going Saturday. I'm sure everything's fine, this is just to get the facts and stuff."

…

I walked up to the house late at night. I looked at the light on in the living room, mortified. The second I opened the door, I would have to face her eager expression. Having so much faith in me. I slowly walked in the door. The television was on, but Jane wasn't sitting in the living room.

"Sirius?" she called from the other room. I puffed out air

"Yeah, Jane I have to talk to you." She walked into the living room wearing the dress she got as a wedding present from Karen. We brought it on our Honeymoon. It was just a plain, short, black dress. "Shit," I muttered, "You still look bloody amazing in that." She laughed and walked over to me

"Thanks. How'd it go, as if I don't know the answer already." She laughed

"Look, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Let's sit down." She frowned and slowly sat down on the couch. I took my hands in hers. I opened my mouth to say something but she pressed her lips to mine. I tried to pull away, but she held on to me tightly. "Wait, wait, wait." I said when I finally pulled away

"What, you're not helping right now." I looked down at our hands, "Sirius, what's wrong?"

"Jane, I have to tell you something." I looked at her. Her blue eyes, which had been tired for about a month, were finally sparkling again, "Uh…"

"Sirius?" she put her small hand on my face, "What's going on?"

"Jane, I can't have kids."

"Really?" I nodded, "Oh."

"What do you mean, 'oh'?" I asked, she looked at me confused, "You just found out that you can't have what I know you want more than anything, and it's all my fault! How can you just say 'oh'?" she laughed

"Sirius, I love you. And, yeah, it sucks that we can't have kids, but… its ok." I gave her a confused look, she laughed again and moved closer to me, "And it's not your _fault_. And you know what; there are other ways of having kids."

"I love you so much." I said kissing her forehead, "How'd I get so lucky?" she laughed

"Look, I don't really care that we can't have kids. I still love you, and I always will." She leaned her head on my chest, "I guess it's just not meant to be


End file.
